


El pasado regresa

by youkosaiyo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Relacion Padre/Hijo, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony es un buen padre y esposo, culpa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Howarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, pasado Stephen Strange/James Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Capítulo 1.- Mundo mágico

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)

Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: Tsuki-Awel

Resumen: Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 1.- Mundo mágico

Stephen y Tony llevaban, ya, algunos años de casados. Se conocieron por casualidad durante sus días de escuela; al principio, los egos de ambos chocaron y se atrajeron por partes iguales, pero con el tiempo, lograron convertirse en grandes amigos.

Cuando los padres de Tony murieron, Stephen estuvo ahí, al igual que Rhody, para apoyar y ayudar al joven Stark a superar tan difícil situación.

Los años pasaron y la amistad irremediablemente se convirtió en amor; con el correr del tiempo y con una fuerte relación, Strange le confesó su más grande secreto: era un mago de origen inglés, que dejó su patria para convertirse en médico, tanto mágico, como muggle. Como era de suponerse; Tony tardó en aceptar tal revelación, y es que ¡vamos!, ¿quién en su sano juicio aceptaría algo así sin más? Luego de mucho esfuerzo ‹‹y muchas pruebas››, Stark logró aceptar la verdad.

Poco tiempo después sucedió lo de Afganistán y con ello el nacimiento de Ironman. Después de estar tan cerca de perderse; decidieron que ya no podían posponerlo más. Se casaron una tarde de otoño, rodeados de sus seres queridos.

—¡Estoy tan feliz!, tengo un nuevo hijo y muy guapo, además —dijo una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera castaña, tenía un mechón blanco del lado izquierdo. Ella era Beverly Strange, la madre de Stephen.

—Bienvenido a la familia, hijo —habló un hombre alto, quizás un poco más que Stephen. Cabellos negros. Eugene Strenge era una persona bastante seria y rígida, como la mayoría de los magos sangre pura, pero amaba a su familia por sobre todo y no estaba de acuerdo con los usos y costumbres de la mayoría de los suyos.

—Gracias —quizás Tony no tenía a su madre, pero Beverly y Eugene eran tan cálidos con él, que lo hacían sentir querido, amado. No podía pedir más.

Todo fue felicidad después de eso, aunque claro, no podía durar, ¿cierto?

Stephen tuvo una pelea con un mago oscuro, por supuesto, ganó, pero el costo fue demasiado grande; su varita y peor aún, sus manos quedaron destrozadas, poniendo fin a su carrera médica. Fue una época muy difícil en donde Tony creía que su matrimonio no podría sobrevivir.

Entonces llegó Ancestral. Kamar-Taj y una nueva promesa. Una esperanza que Stephen tomó sin dudarlo; obtuvo nuevos poderes y se convirtió en el Hechicero Supremo. No pudo curar sus manos, pero consiguió algo más importante.

—Perdóname —Strange regresó a Tony después de su batalla con Dormammu y su esposo lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Dos almas heridas que se necesitaban.

Un mes después llegaron los Vengadores y la batalla de New York. Gracias a los poderes de Strange fueron pocos los civiles muertos o heridos, pero los hubo y entre los afectados estaba un pequeño de 7 años que perdió a sus tíos, la única familia que le quedaba y hubiese compartido el mismo destino, de no ser por Tony, quien lo rescató de los escombros.

Fue amor a primera vista y la pareja terminó adoptándolo.

3 años pasaron. Los vengadores iban y venían de la Torre. Strange dividía su tiempo entre sus responsabilidades como Hechicero Supremo y su familia.

Lejos de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, Tony y Stephen eran excelentes padres. No importaba lo cansados u ocupados que pudieran estar, siempre tenían tiempo para Peter, lo llevaban juntos a la escuela, le ayudaban con sus tareas e incluso, pasaban los fines de semana con él; viendo películas o paseando.

...

Tony despertó de su agradable sueño. Como casi todas las mañanas se encontraba entre los brazos de Stephen. Se acomodó mejor, no quería dejar la cama en un futuro inmediato.

—Señor... —era una pena que su IA no compartiera su deseo —. Hay una lechuza en la ventana, parece traer una carta.

Tony gimió. Sólo existía un grupo de personas que utilizaban aves para llevar mensajes (¿no comprendían que existían los teléfonos y correos electrónicos?).

—Stephen, hay una lechuza en la ventana —el hechicero gruñó bajo comenzando a despertarse. Más vale que la carta fuese importante. —J.AR.V.I.S., déjala pasar.

—Enseguida señor —el ave ingresó a la habitación. Se posó en el mueble al lado de la cama y ofreció su carga al hechicero. Stephen tomó la carta. Se enderezó correctamente a medida que iba leyendo la misiva.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tony abrazando a su pareja por la espalda. Besó el hombro desnudo antes de apoyar su mentón. —¿Malas noticias?

—Es de mi madre se enteró que adoptamos a Peter y quiere que pasemos las fiestas en Inglaterra, con ellos —Tony asintió. Beverly y Eugene eran personas maravillosas, aunque no habían tenido mucho contacto con ellos en los últimos años a causa de problemas en el mundo mágico.

—¿Crees que se enojen mucho cuando se enteren que son abuelos desde hace tres años?

La noticia de la adopción había sido liberada apenas dos meses atrás, pues, ambos querían darle tiempo a Peter de acostumbrarse, incluso sus más cercanos, no supieron de inmediato.

—Es Beverly Strange de la que estamos hablando —Tony se estremeció de solo imaginar lo que su querida suegra haría al saber la verdad sobre su estatus de abuela. —Quizás trate de hechizarnos —Stark lo miró asustado —. No te preocupes, cuando vea a Peter se olvidará de todo y mi padre no tendrá que intervenir.

—Ni dormir en el sofá —ambos rieron.

Tomaron un baño juntos, después bajaron a preparar el desayuno mientras J.A.R.V.I.S. despertaba a Peter. Durante la comida, Stephen le preguntó si quería pasar las vacaciones de invierno (que estaban a un par de semanas), en la Inglaterra mágica, por supuesto que el niño aceptó encantado.

...

La mansión Strange era una de las más grandes, solo comparada con la de los Malfoy. La familia de Stephen la había habitado por cientos de generaciones que se podía rastrear hasta los tiempos de Salazar Slytherin. A diferencia de otras residencias sangre pura, el lugar era cálido, acogedor y lleno de color. Eugene y Beverly se preocupaban mucho por la armonía de su hogar.

Stephen, Tony y Peter habían llegado a la casa familiar a través de un portal y, luego de ser regañado por su madre por no visitarlos tan seguido ‹‹puedes viajar en segundos a cualquier lado, jovencito››, Beverly se distrajo con su nuevo nieto a quien, por supuesto, ya le tenía preparados varios regalos para él.

—Espero te guste tu habitación, cariño —dijo Beverly conduciendo a Peter por uno de los pasillos —... era la habitación de tu padre cuando era niño...

Cuando ambos se perdieron de la vista, Eugene llamó a dos elfos domésticos para que llevarán el equipaje a las respectivas habitaciones.

Tony observó a las criaturas mientras desaparecían con las maletas; eran sin duda curiosas, pequeñas, de grandes orejas y narices, cuerpos delgados, vestían ropas de colores vivos.

—No apruebo el tener elfos como esclavos, ellos están aquí por propia voluntad y ganan lo justo —comentó Eugene al notar la mirada inquisitiva de su hijo. Mas tarde, Tony se enteraría que aquellas criaturas eran prácticamente esclavos de las familias sangre pura, que eran tratados como objetos y vestían harapos, pues la única manera de ser libres era si su amo le regalaba una prenda de ropa, por supuesto, Stark se horrorizó de ello, pero por desgracia, nada podía hacer.

...

Peter observó fascinado a las personas que iban y venían. Estaban en el callejón Diagon, pues sus abuelos y padres lo habían llevado a conocer el lugar.

La gente usaba ropas extrañas, como la que su papá Stephen usaba como hechicero. Lo habían llevado a la tienda de dulces Sugarplum.

—Adelante cariño, puedes escoger todos los dulces que quieras —dijo Beverly, a Peter se le iluminaron los ojos, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias señora Strange, pero con unas cuantas barras de chocolate será suficiente —la bruja le miró sonriendo antes de pellizcarle las mejillas.

—Eres una cosita tan linda, mi adorable nieto —habló la mujer. Estaban solos, pues Stephen y Tony habían ido a la Botica Slug y Jingger, pues primero necesitaba comprar algunos ingredientes para pociones, por otro lado, Eugene tuvo que ir al ministerio de magia por asuntos que requerían su inmediata presencia—, y soy abuela o abuelita, si lo prefieres.

Peter lo meditó un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, Nana —Beverly sonrió, encantada con el sobrenombre.

—Anda cariño, escoge todos los dulces que quieras, podrás compartirlos con Winny y Mowy —el niño asintió emocionado, ya que aquellos pequeños elfos le agradaban, aunque no iba a mentir, en un principio les había tenido miedo, sin embargo, ellos fueron muy amables, haciendo trucos de magia para entretenerle. —Después iremos a ver algunos juguetes...

Continuará...

...

Bueno, espero les gustara. Dedico este fic a mi nueva beta. Gracias por ayudarme.


	2. Capítulo 2.- Noticia inesperada

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)

Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: Tsuki-Awel

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en médico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 2.- Noticia inesperada

Stephen no tenía nada en contra de las tiendas de magos en América, pero ciertamente prefería las del callejón Diagon, aunque los productos que podía adquirir en Salem tenían la misma calidad o incluso podrían ser superiores sobre todo para sus pócimas; él seguía prefiriendo los productos del boticario Slug y Jinggers.

Quizá era por los recuerdos agridulces que le traían...

Como cuando James Potter, su primer amor, le mostraba lo que hacía en clase de pociones (a pesar de no ser su materia favorita). Era un par de años mayor que él, pero se conocían de toda la vida pues sus padres eran socios en varios negocios.

James fue su primero en muchas cosas, su primer amor, su primer novio... Incluso su primera decepción.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —la voz de Tony lo sacó de sus pensamientos —. Has estado viendo esa cosa por más de cinco minutos —dudaba que fuese por el costo del producto, teniendo en cuenta su estado económico.

—Lo siento —Strange tomó la mano de su esposo y la besó con cariño —, supongo que el hígado de dragón me trajo recuerdos.

—¿Hogwarts? —Stephen asintió con la cabeza —. Tal vez deberías visitar tu antiguo colegio, encontrarte con viejos amigos —Tony abrazó a su esposo haciendo que sus caderas se pegaran —. ¿No sería divertido colarnos en tu antiguo dormitorio y pretender que somos dos estudiantes cachondos?

Oh, vaya que sonaba tentador y, aunque podía crear un portal que los llevara a la "sala de menesteres", o cualquier otro sitio de Hogwarts, dudaba seriamente que las protecciones del colegio le permitieran ingresar y si lo hacían, era prácticamente un hecho que Dumbledore se enteraría y con lo sucedido el año pasado, bueno... De seguro no serían bien recibidos.

—¿Escuchaste? Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban —le dijo una bruja a su acompañante. Stephen prestó atención; sabía de quien estaban hablando, el mejor amigo de James, quien lo traicionó y vendió al Señor Oscuro, al menos eso era la versión que todos conocían, pero él no lo creía.

—¿Azkaban? —cuestionó Tony mientras Stephen pagaba por los ingredientes que había elegido.

—Es una prisión, una horrible prisión en la cual no le deseo una estancia a nadie —respondió Strange con simpleza. —Ni siquiera a Rogers.

Tony no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario. Stephen no era precisamente un fan del Capitán América, de hecho, lo consideraba un idiota petulante con complejo de Dios que se ocultaba tras su fachada de niño explorador.

La pareja abandonó el establecimiento y tomaron rumbo a la heladería donde Peter y su abuela les esperaban. Durante el trayecto, Tony escuchó a más personas mencionar al fugitivo, se preguntó si era tan peligroso como lo mencionaban, sin embargo, Stephen lejos de notarse preocupado o alerta por el criminal suelto parecía –más bien– triste, como si lamentara el destino del delincuente.

—Fuimos amigos. Sirius y James eran un par de años mayores que yo y además ellos eran Gryffindors —Tony sabía algo de las casas en Hogwarts y de la rivalidad entre serpientes y leones, aunque no entendía la verdadera razón —. Los Strange no somos del agrado de los Black, a diferencia de los Potter con quien (a pesar de nuestros árboles genealógicos), hemos tenido una buena relación...

Por eso Sirius no dudó en relacionarse con Stephen tan pronto como James los presentó, después de todo una amistad con un miembro de la familia Strange definitivamente sería mal visto por su madre.

El Hechicero Supremo atesoraba con cierta nostalgia ese encuentro; viajaban en el expreso a Hogwarts, era su primer año y como todos los niños que atravesaban esa etapa, se encontraba nervioso. Black fue agradable con él tan pronto Potter los presentó, le dio algunos consejos y le aseguró que sería un excelente Gryffindor...

Lástima que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pensó lo mismo...

Sirius y James tardaron un poco en digerir el hecho de que Stephen terminara en Slytherin, aunque odiaba admitir que fue gracias a Lily Evans, una linda chica pelirroja que parecía muy interesada en Potter. Y él la odiaba, no por ser una "sangre sucia" (como muchas familias antiguas llamaban a los niños con magia nacidos de muggles). No, Strange no disfrutaba de la presencia de la joven bruja porque le quitaba toda la atención de James.

...

Faltaba poco para Navidad y en la mansión Strange ya tenía un agradable ambiente navideño. Peter estaba emocionado con los preparativos; un gran pino decorado reinaba en el gran salón; pequeñas velas encendidas flotan alrededor del árbol.

Con las fiestas tan cerca, también llegaron los miembros faltantes de la familia Strange, Víctor y Donna, los hermanos menores de Stephen, que sí bien Tony ya conocía, no era el caso de Peter.

Era sábado por la tarde, la familia entera se encontraba disfrutando de una agradable reunión en el salón principal.

—¡Eres un niño tan adorable! —dijo Donna mientras abrazaba a su nuevo sobrino; luego de haber regañado a Stephen y a Tony por ocultarle la existencia del niño.

Donna Strange era una squib, no tenía magia como sus hermanos mayores, vivía en Londres, en una hermosa casita junto a su esposo, un mago de familia muggle a quien los tres varones detestaban, no por ser malo con la joven, el hombre se había ganado su recelo por el simple hecho de haberse llevado a su más grande tesoro.

De pequeña, Donna tenía una salud delicada, fue por esa razón que Stephen decidió estudiar medicina en ambos mundos, pues ni los medimagos o doctores sabían la razón de su extraña enfermedad; pero él lo descubrió y tan pronto como obtuvo sus licencias, ayudó a su hermana a sanar.

Víctor Strange, el segundo hijo de la familia, tenía cierta rivalidad con Stephen, pero en general se llevaban bien. Se casó con Willhelmina Black quien había fallecido víctima de un mago oscuro un año atrás, y en la actualidad se dedicaba al negocio familiar.

—Me sorprende que te dejaran estar cerca de un niño, considerando el efecto que causas en ellos —dijo Víctor mirando a Stephen con superioridad. Donna tan solo suspiró sabiendo que esos dos estaban por iniciar una de sus típicas peleas, por suerte no fue el caso ya que uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa anunció la llegada de un par de visitantes.

—Hazlos pasar —pidió Eugene. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Remus Lupin y Albus Dumbledore estuvieran delante de la familia.

Tan pronto los visitantes ingresaron al salón, el ambiente se volvió tenso. Eugene no tenía un gusto particular por el director de Hogwarts, lo consideraba un manipulador que había logrado engañar a todos con su apariencia de tierno abuelo, mientras que Beverly creía que era una serpiente con disfraz de león.

—Profesor Dumbledore, Lupin, ¿a qué debemos su visita? —cuestionó Stephen molesto por la presencia del viejo director. No había estado en la época en la que supuestamente Sirius traicionó a los Potter y los asesinó a ellos y algunos muggles, pero Strange estaba seguro de dos cosas, Black jamás traicionaría a James y Albus, con seguridad conocía la verdad.

—Stephen, lamentamos molestarte —se disculpó Remus, parecía preocupado, inquieto, por alguna razón —, pero necesitamos hablar contigo... en privado.

—No tengo secretos para mi familia, así que sea lo que sea que hayan venido a decirme, pueden hacerlo —dijo Strange con seriedad.

—Es sobre James Potter, muchacho —aquel nombre causó inmediata indignación en la familia, principalmente en Beverly.

—Donna querida, ¿podrías llevar a Peter a la cocina? —pidió Eugene, la joven asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos cariño, vayamos a la cocina a preparar unas galletas —el niño asintió con la cabeza dejándose llevar por su tía —. Hermano, acompáñanos —Donna ni siquiera permitió a Víctor replicar, pues la chica lo arrastró fuera.

—Es terriblemente grosero hablar mal de los muertos, pero ese... "muchachito" fue una serpiente traicionera mucho peor de lo que acusan de ser a los Slytherin —la matriarca Strange usualmente no guardaba rencores, sin embargo, no podía evitar odiar a Jemes Potter por el daño que le había hecho a su hijo.

—Beverly...

—Señora Strange para usted, profesor Dumbledore —el aludido asintió con la cabeza, Beverly Parkinson podía ser un excelente ejemplo de lo que un Ravenclaw debía ser, pero cuando se metían con las personas a quien ella estimaba, podía volverse una digna Gryffindor.

—Señora Strange —dijo Remus tomando la palabra para aligerar la tensión, se veía un poco confundido; no era normal que alguien tratara de esa manera a Dumbledore, después de todo era un mago respetado y querido —. Como sabrá, Sirius Black escapó de Azkaban...

—Y me alegro mucho —lo interrumpió la mujer. Su esposo asintió con la cabeza —. Ese muchacho fue acusado injustamente... —frunció el ceño —No me interrumpa Dumbledore —dijo seria al notar al viejo director abrir la boca —. Sabe tan bien como yo que ese pobre chico era fiel a sus amigos ‹‹a diferencia de Potter››, sé que se cortaría la mano con tal de asegurar el bienestar de sus amigos y estoy segura que usted lo sabe y aun así permitió que sucediera tan grande injusticia.

—Beverly es suficiente —intervino Eugene —, permite que ellos digan la razón por la que decidieron olvidar completamente los modales y la buena etiqueta presentándose sin invitación...

Tony no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, aun así, era gracioso ver a sus suegros regañar a esos desconocidos.

—En verdad lamentamos haber venido sin previo aviso —se disculpó Lupin, quien se veía cada vez más incómodo. Los Strange eran de las pocas familias "sangre pura" que se oponían a Voldemort, pero tampoco apoyaban a Dumbledore o cualquiera de sus aliados; eran neutrales, sin embargo, eso no significa que permitirían que una injusticia pasara delante de ellos. —Pero es de vida o muerte.

—Se trata de Harry Potter —Eugene y Beverly fruncieron el ceño, por otro lado, Stephen parecía indiferente mientras que Tony estaba confundido. Stark sabía un poco acerca de ese nombre y la historia que venía con él. Un niño que perdió a sus padres a causa de una versión mágica de Hitler.

—¿Qué tiene que ver el hijo de Potter en esto? —cuestionó el Hechicero Supremo con cierta indiferencia, a esas alturas ya había olvidado su trágico amor de juventud, después de todo ahora tenía la dicha de estar casado con un hombre maravilloso con quien formó una familia. James era su pasado agridulce, mientras que Tony, su hermoso presente.

—Como sabes muchacho, entre los magos sangre pura existen algunos con la capacidad de embarazarse —Stephen asintió con la cabeza. Había tenido la oportunidad de atender algunos casos durante sus primeros años como medimago.

—Basta de rodeos. Qué tiene que ver Potter con hombres embaraza... —la voz de Beverly murió en su garganta antes de que pudiera completar su oración —¿Acaso están insinuando que mi hijo y Potter...?

—Así es Sra. Strange —dijo Albus sonriendo comprensivo, aunque Eugene y su esposa creyeron lo contrario; se estaba burlando de ellos.

—Tonterías. Potter y yo nos separamos mucho antes del nacimiento de su hijo; si bien recuerdo, se casó con Evans...

—En ese tiempo, James estaba demasiado involucrado en la lucha en contra de Quien no debe ser nombrado —Stephen rodó los ojos.

Mentira, el mismo había visto a esos dos besarse tan apasionadamente justo antes de que Potter le dijera con una mirada indiferente que jamás lo amó y que solo estuvo con él por los lazos comerciales que sus familias tenían.

—Voldemort, llámalo por su nombre —pidió el Hechicero.

—En esa época, tú eras menor de edad y James no quería exponerte o a tu familia. Era una guerra que no querías pelear.

Stephen frunció el ceño por el comentario. Él no era ningún cobarde, habría luchado de ser necesario para proteger a sus amigos, a las personas que amaba.

—Tenía 17 años. No era un niño —dijo con seriedad. Dumbledore le sonrió con cariño, pero los Strange lo interpretaron de otra forma; burla, suficiencia.

—Un médico existe para salvar vidas, no para quitarlas —recitó el viejo director —, eso es lo que James solía decir cuando hablaba de ti; antes de que terminaran. Antes de la guerra...

—Independientemente de eso —habló Tony, cansado de quedarse al margen de la conversación —, ¿por qué el tal James no le dijo a Stephen que estaba embarazado?, ¿por qué nadie de ustedes lo hizo?, o mejor aún ¿por qué esperar tanto tiempo para decirle?

—Con todo respeto señor...

—Stark, Anthony Stark-Strange, el esposo de Stephen Strange-Stark, un... ¿Cómo nos llaman ustedes?, ¡ah, sí!, muggle —respondió con ese tono que lo caracterizaba cuando se enfrentaba a alguien desagradable.

—Señor Stark, como muggle no creo que entienda lo que sucedió a causa de "Quien no debe ser nombrado" y sus mortifagos, lo que hicieron a tantas brujas y magos inocentes...

—Un loco genocida con aires de grandeza siempre será un loco, con magia o sin ella —Lupin abrió la boca, pero la cerró enseguida, ¿cómo refutar aquello? Él tenía razón.

Sea como fuera, nada de lo que eso magos dijeran sería suficiente para remediar el enredo que sus secretos ocasionaron. Su silencio bien podría traer desdicha a un pobre niño, sin mencionar la culpa que Tony ya podía ver en Stephen.

—Si Potter decidió ocultarlo, ¿por qué ustedes no dijeron nada cuando él y Evans murieron? —cuestionó Eugene molesto —. ¿Es que hay algún problema con la familia adoptiva del niño?

—Bueno, los Dursley son muggles y...

—¡Oh! Por supuesto que tonta soy; por no ser magos no están a la altura de cuidar al flamante héroe del mundo mágico: "el niño que vivió" —dijo Beverly con sarcasmo. —Es mucho mejor que no esté cerca de la única familia que ha conocido durante más de 13 años para que sea entregado a personas desconocidas para él.

—Entendemos su preocupación, Sra. Strange, pero le aseguro que nosotros no sabíamos que James era uno de los magos con la capacidad de embarazarse y mucho menos que Lily no era la madre de Harry —dijo Remus tratando, de alguna manera, que las cosas no se pusieran más tensas de lo que ya estaban. —Sin mencionar que los Dursley, independientemente de ser muggles, no han hecho más que maltratar a Harry.

Lupin les contó algunos detalles sobre de los problemas que Harry había pasado durante sus últimos años de vida junto a los familiares de su "madre". Aquello sólo logró que tanto Tony como los Strange, se enfurecieran. ¿Qué clase de idiota irresponsable dejaba a un niño al cuidado de tan nefastas personas?

—Bien, Dumbledore... —habló Eugene que si bien, estaba furioso, lo disimulaba mejor que su familia.

—¿Cómo se enteraron que el niño es hijo de Stephen? —cuestionó Tony al tiempo que sostenía la mano temblorosa de su esposo.

—Sirius me lo contó —respondió Remus.

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Stephen. Lupin le miró preocupado, asustado. Sabía bien de los sentimientos que Black y el licántropo compartían, incluso llegó a pensar que esos dos se casarían antes que él y James, en cierta forma tenía razón. —No te preocupes Remus, no pienso informar al ministerio de su ubicación, pues como mi madre ha dicho, nosotros siempre creímos en su inocencia.

Eso fue un golpe bajo para el licántropo, quien había creído en las mentiras que circularon sobre Sirius.

—Podemos llevarte con él, muchacho —intervino Albus —, pero tendrías que ir solo —Stephen asintió con la cabeza —. Bien, mañana, a esta hora; Remus te verá en el Caldero chorreante. Él te llevará con Sirius.

Stephen asintió con la cabeza. Dejaría que Black le dijera la verdad y después, dependiendo de su relato decidiría si lo enviaba a la dimensión oscura o solo lo dejaba caer por algunas horas o días.

Continuará...

....

¡Terminé! Espero les gustara el capítulo.

¿Quieren que Remus y Sirius sean pareja o sólo un amor pasado?


	3. Sirius

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: Tsuki-Awel

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 3.- Sirius

Strange entró al Caldero chorreante. Llevaba puesta una túnica negra usual de mago, en su cuello reposaba la capa de levitación transformada en bufanda. Había pactado reunirse con Lupin después de Navidad, muy a pesar de las protestas del licántropo y del viejo director. No creía correcto arruinar las vacaciones de Harry ‹‹ya de por sí le iba arruinar la vida››, apareciendo de repente para decir: ¡Hola!, fui novio de tu papá y adivina ¡soy tu padre! Toda tu vida fue una mentira más grande de lo que pensabas.  
El Hechicero quería darle algo de tiempo para estar con las personas que quería antes de hacer que su mundo, el de todos, cambiara.

¿Estaba siendo egoísta?

No quería que su pequeña familia se viera atrapada en toda esta locura, sin mencionar que la existencia de Harry se sentía como una traición a Tony, aunque su esposo le aseguraba que no le culpaba

—Tú y sobre todo ese niño son víctimas en este juego retorcido —dijo Stark la noche después de enterarse de la existencia de Harry. —Yo también tengo un pasado oscuro, ¡sabrá Dios cuantos hijos desconocidos puede que tenga!

Aquella noche hicieron el amor. 

La familia decidió mantener a Peter fuera del tema, al menos por el momento. La Sra. Strange le había solicitado a su hijo que se hiciera las pruebas necesarias para saber si Harry era realmente su vástago. Stephen no culpaba a su madre por querer tomar tales precauciones, él mismo estaba reacio a aceptar las palabras de Dumbledore como ciertas.

El director de Hogwats tenía mucho en común con Fury. Ambos guardaban secretos de sus secretos y no se podía, ni debía confiar en ellos al 100%. Y, aun así, él estaba ahí aguardando a su viejo amigo, en una habitación con una sola salida.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo. Sintió el tacto metálico de su anillo de onda. La Capa en sus hombros se tensó al tiempo que la puerta se abría.

—Stephen —dijo Lupin desde el umbral. El licántropo no venía solo, con él se encontraba un perro negro de gran tamaño.  
—No creo que sea seguro para Canuto —comentó Strange antes de conjurar la dimensión espejo. El mago y el canino observaron asombrados lo que sucedía a su alrededor. —Sirius aquí es seguro.

El perro observó al hechicero. Asintió con la cabeza y retomó su forma humana. Stephen frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la deplorable apariencia de su buen amigo. No pudo evitar preguntarse por todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar a lo largo de los últimos años. ¿Por qué Dumbledore no hizo nada para ayudarlo?, ¿Qué clase de líder era ese viejo embustero?

—¿Qué es este lugar? —inquirió Black. Todo se veía exactamente igual, pero de algún modo se sentía diferente.  
—La dimensión espejo. Siempre presente, pero sin detectar —explicó Strange como una vez lo hizo Ancestral con él —. Los hechiceros la usan para entrenar, vigilar… y a veces contener amenazas.  
—¿Amenazas? —cuestionó Lupin. No era el momento hablar sobre temas relacionados a los hechiceros y el multiuniverso.  
—Sirius. Quiero saber la verdad —dijo mirando al animago. Black asintió con la cabeza. Había llegado la hora de contar todo aquello que tuvo que callar.

Black le contó lo que Cornamenta le dijo poco antes del nacimiento de Harry. Durante la guerra. Stephen y su hermano sufrieron el ataque de los Mortifagos, por suerte ninguno resultó con heridas graves; nadie de los Strange a James, pero él supo que el atentado fue por su causa.  
Stephen tuvo suerte esa ocasión, pero quizá no existiría una segunda. Con el corazón roto decidió que lo mejor era terminar con el romance, pero ¿cómo? Su joven novio era más terco como una mula y no lo iba a dejar sabiendo la razón del rompimiento.  
La respuesta vino después del ardiente fin de semana que ambos pasaron en Hogsmeade. Le había expuesto sus preocupaciones a Lily y ella, como buena amiga se ofreció ha ayudarlo.  
El plan era simple. Evans le enviaría una nota anónima a Stephen contando la infidelidad de su querido novio. Por supuesto que Strange no creería tal cosa a menos que tuviera pruebas.  
Y Lily se las dio. Fotografías desenfocadas pero lo suficientemente claras para distinguir a James, pero no a su acompañante.  
La duda en Stephen creció a medida que veía cada imagen, en la última, una dirección y hora.  
No pensaba ir. Confiaba en su novio.

¿Y si era una trampa? James podría correr peligro. No podía ignorarlo.

Valiéndose de su inteligencia (y el traslador que le fue enviado esa misma noche), se dirigió al lugar de la cita. Una casa en un acogedor barrio muggle. Como un ladrón ingresó al domicilio, buscó en las habitaciones hasta descubrir lo que se negaba a creer: James estaba en la cama abrazado de una mujer que Stephen le agradaba y detestaba por partes iguales. Lily Evans. Ambos sin mas prendas que una sábana delgada para cubrir su desnudez.  
Strange dio un paso atrás. Horrorizado. La brusca acción provocó que chocara con un mueble, haciendo ruido que inevitablemente despertó a los amantes.  
James y Stephen se miraron a los ojos. El mayor intentó acercarse a su joven novio, pero lo único que obtuvo fue una bofetada.

—Después de eso te fuiste —dijo Sirius —. Supongo que le contaste a tus padres pues ellos rompieron todo lazo con los Potter.

Strange asintió. No fue él quién le habló sobre la infidelidad, su hermano y los rumores que comenzaron a circular sobre el reciente noviazgo de Lily y James fueron los que se encargaron que sus padres se enteraran.

—Cuándo terminaste la escuela, tú y tus hermanos dejaron el país para irse a América. No podíamos contactarte. Cornamenta no quería ponerte en peligro.

Stephen frunció el ceño. Estaba enojado. Decepcionado. Su novio (más bien, ex novio), sus amigos, ninguno confió en él, lo consideraron un niño. Lo vieron como alguien que debían proteger.

—Supe que Potter y Evans se habían casado y tenido un hijo. Sin mencionar lo que sucedió después a causa de Voldemord.  
—James me confesó que su… último encuentro contigo tuvo a Harry como resultado —Black jugaba con las manos un tanto incómodo por tener que hablar de ese tema —. No te lo dije porqué Cornamenta me hizo tomar un juramento inquebrantable. No podía decirte nada a menos que a él y a Lily les sucediera algo.  
—Pero preferiste jugar al justiciero y tratar de vengar sus muertes antes de pensar en la seguridad de un niño —Sirius desvió la mirada. Estaba avergonzado de lo estúpido que fue en el pasado.

Remus se mantenía alejado. En silencio, observando desde una esquina. Se sentía como un intruso. Sabía que no debía estar ahí, ese momento solo les pertenecía a Stephen y a Sirius, pero temía alejarse y que algo pudiera salir mal, ¿y si Strange lastimaba a Canuto? No quería perderlo, no otra vez.

—¿Por qué escapaste, Sirius?... ¿por qué ahora y no hace años? —su tono de voz era una mezcla de tristeza y enojo, pero también ira, frustración.

La guerra había sido terrible, muchas vidas se perdieron. Incontables familias rotas. Dañó a Stephen y a Harry de maneras que Black no podía si quiera llegar a imaginar. Quizás podría enmendar un poco el dolor de ambos… con el tiempo.

—Apareció de nuevo. El que traicionó a James y a Lily —El hechicero frunció el ceño. Sirius le contó sobre el encantamiento Fidelius, el cómo Peter Pettigrew se le nombró el Guardián secreto y terminó entregándolos a Voldemord.

¿Pettigrew los había traicionado?

Strange sintió su magia vibrar. Furiosa. Sedienta de sangre. Esa maldita rata había sido la razón por la que James y Lily habían muerto, peor aún, era el culpable de que un niño inocente se quedara huérfano. 

—¿Dónde está es hijo de puta?

Continuará….

…

¡Hola! Espero que les gustara el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.


	4. Harry

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 4.- Harry

Dejar actuar a Sirius tal vez no era la mejor de sus ideas, pero debía darle algo de crédito y la oportunidad de cerrar ciclos.  
Protegido por la dimensión espejo observó a Black actuar. Rodó los ojos a Lupin y Sirius comportarse como si no se hubieran visto antes de ese día. Demasiado melodrama para su gusto.

—… ¡es un hombre lobo! —exclamó uno de los tres jóvenes que tuvieron la mala fortuna de verse atrapados en una guerra sinsentido —¡Por eso faltó a clases!

Stephen sonrió. Chica lista. Esperaba que Harry fuese tan inteligente como para tenerla de pareja.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabes? —preguntó Lupin en su papel de villano.  
—Desde que Snape nos dejó el ensayo —el licántropo alabó sus habilidades. Sirius gritó que ya era hora de matarlo, Remus le pidió esperar, pero ni Black ni él deseaban esperar para acabar con el traidor. —Bien. Mátalo, pero espera un minuto más, Harry tiene que saber la razón.  
—¡Ya la sé! —respondió Potter. Stephen pudo contemplar mejor al menor. Era tan parecido a James, pero también podía ver algunos rasgos suyos —¡Murieron por tu culpa!  
—No fue él. Un hombre traicionó a tu padre y a Lily, pero fue alguien que hasta el día de hoy pensé que estaba muerto.  
—¿Quién lo hizo? —Sirius dijo el nombre del traidor ordenándole aparecer, pero en su lugar fue Severus Snape quien hizo su aparición iniciando otra lucha verbal que hizo que los magos adultos se olvidaran de los menores.  
Ninguno de los tres se percató cuando Harry tomó la barita de su amiga y lanzó un hechizo contra Snape pero el ataqué no alcanzó su objetivo pues un mándala dorado apareció delante de él.

—No creo que sea muy inteligente de tu parte atacar a un profesor —Strange hizo su entrada. La capa ondeando, dándole una pose heroica. Snape hizo una mueca al reconocer al hombre.  
—Stephen… —siseó el maestro de pociones. Sabía bien quien era el primogénito de la familia Strange, uno de los magos más hábiles e inteligentes que llegó a conocer en su vida de estudiante y profesional —Me deleitaré tanto… —si iba a decir algo más, ninguno lo supo; cayó a través de un agujero que se abrió a sus pies.  
—¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste? —cuestionó Lupin asombrado por las nuevas habilidades de su viejo amigo.  
—Estará bien. Caerá un par de horas —dijo quitándole importancia al asunto —. Ahora, dejemos el dramatismo y terminemos de una vez —Strange hizo una señal y enseguida su capa se apresuró a capturar a la rata que se movía desesperada por liberarse. Ron trató de ayudar a su mascota, pero el hechicero se lo impidió —. Sirius, ¿haces los honores? —el animago sonrió. Movió su barita, rompiendo la forma animal y revelando su verdadera forma.

Peter Pettigrew era un hombre regordete, bajito, cabello marrón, sucio y despeinado. Tenía una calva en la coronilla. Algunos rasgos de roedor seguían visibles en su aspecto, seguramente causados por el prolongado tiempo transformado en rata.

—Sirius… Remus… ¡Stephen! —dijo tratando de sonar alegre, pero sin dejar de forcejear. La capa no lo soltó, al contrario, afianzó más su agarre. —Has crecido mucho. Te volviste más guapo. Seguro que James se arrepentiría de haberte dejado ir. Siento que te engañara con…  
—¡Suficiente! —gritó el Hechicero Supremo. Su potente voz hizo estremecer al traidor y a los tres adolescentes. —Vendiste a Potter y a Evans a Voldemord, ¿cierto?  
—No era mi intención hacerlo —lloriqueó Peter —… no imaginan la cantidad de armas que tiene —miró al otro animago —¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Sirius?, ¿Qué hubieras hecho en mi lugar?  
—¡Hubiera muerto! —dijo furioso. Quería asesinarlo, pero estaba seguro que Stephen no dejaría que lo hiciera delante de su hijo y los otros dos niños —Preferiría morir antes que traicionar a mis amigos.  
—Por tu cobardía, un niño quedó en la orfandad y muchos otros sufrieron. Por culpa tuya. Sirius pagó por un crimen que no cometió —agregó Strange. Sin mencionar que también fue por esa razón que él se enteró de la peor traición de James, pero prefirió morderse la lengua. Harry no debía enterarse, al menos no así.  
—Es suficiente, ¡hay que matarlo! —exigió Sirius. La ira por los años en Azkaban comenzaba a cegar su buen juicio. —Debiste saber, Peter que, si Voldemord no te mataba, nosotros sí, ¡cualquiera!  
—¡No! —Harry lo detuvo. No importaba que ese hombre fuera el responsable de la muerte de sus padres, no podía dejar que ellos se mancharan las manos de sangre. Debían entregarlo a los dementores para que se encargaran de darle su merecido.

…

Mientras Sirius, Lupin y los niños sacaban a Peter por el lado del bosque, Stephen se quedó atrás; había recibido una llamada de Tony, además tenía que sacar a cierto profesor de pociones de su caída interminable.

Afuera, las cosas parecían estar en calma. Sirius y Harry tenían un respiro para hablar un poco y conocerse. Aun no era su momento de presentar, el hechicero lo sabía.

Stephen abrió un portal y Snape cayó de bruces contra el suelo. El profesor de pociones se incorporó de inmediato para plantar cara delante del hechicero.

—Estuve cayendo por media hora —Strange se encogió de hombros, restando importancia al asunto, no es como si lo hubiera enviado a una dimensión peligrosa.  
—Olvidaba lo reina del drama que puedes ser, Severus —el aludido entrecerró los ojos, pero no agregó nada más. 

Stephen era un par de años menor que él, aun así, solía defenderlo de los constantes acosos de James y Sirius. Fue su amigo, muy a pesar de la relación que tenía con Potter… era una lástima que se distanciaran.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Stephen?, ¿es qué te aburriste de jugar con los muggles? —Strange le dedicó una media sonrisa, para ser alguien que odiaba a los no magos; Snape sabía mucho de su vida entre ellos.

El Hechicero quería decirle que le alegraba volver a verlo, pero fue interrumpido por su capa que acababa de entrar para advertirle del peligro que los niños corrían afuera.

Lupin se había transformado en licántropo y Sirius, en su forma perro luchaba con él. Peter ya no estaba. Escapó. Stephen invocó “las bandas carmesí de Crytorrak” para inmovilizar a Remus. Los niños y Snape (que había seguido de cerca a Strange), quedaron sorprendidos por el despliegue de magia sin barita realizada por el hombre.

—¿Están bien? —cuestionó el hechicero.  
—¡Sirius! —gritó Harry siguiendo al perro que se alejaba tambaleante. Hermione quiso seguirlo, pero fue detenida por Severus. El hechicero le ordenó a su capa ir tras ellos, con un criminal suelto, no era seguro para unos niños sin experiencia, aunque, por como se comportaban, Stephen supuso que ya habían tenido su buena dosis de aventuras.

Envió a Lupin por un portal a un lugar seguro. Debía ir tras Harry y Sirius.

—Severus, hazte cargo de los niños. Yo iré por esos dos.

…

Stephen no tardó mucho en encontrar a Harry y a Sirius, los dos estaban en la orilla de un estanque. Dio un paso. Se detuvo. Los dementores hicieron acto de presencia y atacaron al niño y a Black, pero él no intervino, había sentido dos presencias ocultas entre los árboles, dos que rompían con las leyes del Tiempo.

Se internó en la Dimensión Espejo y observó el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Estaba impresionado del “Patronus” que Harry usó para salvar a su yo del pasado y a Sirius. Siguió a los niños y permitió que el flujo del tiempo retomara su rumbo. Fue testigo de como liberaban a Black de la torre donde aguardaba su horrible final.

—… quiero ir contigo —le pidió Harry a Sirius una vez que se encontraron a salvo. Black posó sus manos en los hombros del niño. Era alto, no cabía duda que era un rasgo que heredó de Stephen; ahora que lo pensaba, sus ojos eran como los de la mayoría de los Strange.  
—Quizás después, por el momento es muy peligroso y además… —le hizo sentarse mientras él se ponía en cuclillas —tú debes estar aquí…  
—Pero eres inocente —Sirius sonrió. Le rompía el corazón tener que dejarlo, pero no tenía opción.  
—Tú lo sabes y eso es más que suficiente —tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos, acariciando las mejillas con sus pulgares —. Supongo que ya te lo han dicho, eres igual a tu padre, menos tus ojos sacaste los de…  
—Mi madre… —Sirius se dio cuenta del error que estaba por cometer, pero debía decirlo, era necesario que se supiera la verdad, pero tenía miedo de perder lo ultimo que le quedaba de James.  
—Hay cosas que no te he dicho aún, pero sé que no es el momento —hizo una pausa —… pero debes entender que a veces las personas lastiman a sus seres amados creyendo que hacen lo mejor para ellos. Ya debo irme.  
—¿A dónde iras? —ese fue el momento que Stephen escogió para hacer acto de presencia. Sirius sonrió, al parecer a su amigo le gustaba ser el centro de atención.  
—Creo que yo puedo resolver eso —dijo Strange. La Capa de Levitación se separó de el para acercarse a Harry, se posó en sus hombros y acarició su rostro con efusividad.   
Stephen levantó una ceja ante tal acción, su capa no solía tener simpatía por otros seres humanos, a parte de él, bueno, solía jugar con Peter y le gustaba molestar a Tony, pero era diferente.   
—Puedes venir a New York conmigo.  
—No quiero ponerte en peligro —Hermione observó a ambos adultos. Ahora que las cosas estaban tranquilas, la joven bruja se dio cuenta de quien era el misterioso hombre que los ayudó en la Casa de los Gritos y con el profesor Lupin.  
—No puede ser… —se acercó al hechicero —. Eres el Dr. Strange, uno de los Vengadores.

Harry observó al hombre. Era verdad, había escuchado de él de su tío Vernon quien consideraba que solo eran un grupo de payasos, había visto a su tía Petunia embelesarse con lo “atractivos héroes” y a Dudley fingir ser Ironman o Hulk.

—Es correcto señorita —dijo él —. Soy el Sr. Stephen Strange, el Hechicero Supremo. Siento ser grosero, pero creo que es momento de que se vayan, yo me haré cargo de Sirius —los niños asintieron antes de salir corriendo dejando a los dos adultos solos. —¿Nos vamos?  
—En verdad no tienes que hacerlo, puedo irme en el hipogrifo —pero Stephen no le hizo caso, en su lugar abrió un portal a la mansión Strange.  
—Entra ya, a menos que quieras hacerlo por las malas.

….

Dumbledore observó a Stephen con una sonrisa amable. Había pasado un par de días desde que los dementores dejaron la escuela; en unas horas los estudiantes regresarían a sus casas. Aun no hablaban con Harry sobre su verdadera identidad y ya era momento. Strange no quería retrasarlo más pues no quería que el niño siguiera un minuto más en esa horrible casa con los familiares de Lily.  
Por supuesto que sabía del maltrato que el niño sufría a manos de los Dursley, Tony se encargó de investigar y sabía lo mal que lo trataban; independientemente de si Harry era o no su hijo no podía dejar que siguiera en ese infierno.  
Por supuesto, llevó a Sirus haciéndolo pasar por su mascota para que fuera él quién contara su versión de la historia. Aunque ambos eran desconocidos para el niño parecía confiar en Black.  
Fue complicado contarle a Harry la verdad de su origen; por supuesto que estaba triste al enterarse que Lily no era su mamá, pero sobre todo furioso. Vivió toda su vida en un infierno solo por la excusa de que la sangre de su madre lo mantendría a salvo de Voldemort y resultaba que era una maldita farsa.

—Se que esto es un duro golpe para ti —dijo Stephen una vez que Sirius terminó la explicación. Sus manos temblaban aun mas de lo habitual.  
—¡Usted no me conoce! —Gritó molesto. Sirius quiso intervenir, pero Strange se lo impidió, Harry necesitaba desahogarse. —Toda mi vida. Estuve viviendo con personas que no me amaban, ¡que me consideran un monstruo!, ¿y dónde estaba usted?

Potter comenzó a llorar; era tan injusto. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar por todo ese sufrimiento?, ¿era una mala persona?

—Nada tiene que cambiar. Puedes seguir en Hogwarts, seguir viviendo con tus tíos —Harry se estremeció —, o venir a New York conmigo y mi familia, por supuesto que Sirius también irá.

Potter miró a su padrino; el animago se veía tan abatido.

—No pretendo ser tu padre…  
—No lo eres —Stephen suspiró. Tal vez escogió mal sus palabras, dado que el niño se puso a la defensiva.  
—James hizo lo que creyó que era mejor, quizás se equivocó —quería justificar a su ex delante de su hijo ¿pero en verdad podía o siquiera lo merecía? Harry vivió una vida de mentiras y él perdió la oportunidad de ver crecer a su hijo —. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si me hubiese dicho que estaba embarazado.  
—Entonces usted habría muerto y mi madre seguiría con vida —escupió molesto, pero Stephen no se sintió herido.  
—Cierto. Y tú estarías protegido por la familia Strange —dijo y eso pareció desarmar a Harry —. Podemos hacernos una prueba de ADN o una mágica para estar seguros de nuestro parentesco, pero creo que no es necesario —agregó mirando a su capa mientras que consolaba al niño.  
—¿Qué pasará con los Dursley? —preguntó sin atreverse a mirar al hechicero a la cara.  
—No te preocupes por ellos, al salir de la escuela, dejaran de tener tu custodia. Solo si quieres venir conmigo por supuesto —dijo con cierta inseguridad.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, se sentía abatido. ¿Qué en su vida era real y qué no? Sí el Sr. Strange era su padre, entonces porqué Lily se casó con su papá. 

—No te preocupes Harry, yo estaré contigo en todo momento —Potter le sonrió a Sirius agradeciendo el apoyo.

Una vez más, se rindió a su destino, cansado de pelear ¿para qué seguir haciéndolo? De todos modos, nadie tomaría en cuenta sus deseos y lo obligarán a hacer lo que ellos quisieran en contra de su voluntad.

—Si no deseas venir conmigo, lo entenderé y buscaré una forma de que estés protegido de Voldemort.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Iba a acompañar al Sr. Strange, tal vez del otro lado del mar, Voldemort ya no podría molestarlo.

Continuará…

…...

Meh, no salió como quería, pero espero les guste el capítulo. En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente.


	5. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar parte I

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 5.- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar parte I

Harry contempló con cierta nostalgia el paisaje de que lentamente se desvanecía en la distancia.  
Las altas torres de Hogwarts que se asomaban por encima de los árboles pronto quedaron atrás.  
El Colegio de Magia y Hechicería era el primer lugar donde se sentía cómodo, seguro y libre.

Apoyó la frente en el vidrio y suspiró. Tenía miedo de no regresar más, aunque el Sr. Strange le aseguró lo contrario, no confiaba en él. No lo conocía, ¿Qué garantía tenía? Todos los adultos que conocía le mentían de una u otra manera.

¿Qué tal si su supuesto padre era un mortifago que de alguna manera logró engañar a todos para poder entregarlo a Voldemort?

—Todo estará bien Harry —dijo Herminone tratando de darle ánimos —. Escuché que el Dr. Strange vive en la torre de los Vengadores y que está casado con el dueño de industrias Stark y que adoptaron a un niño.

Harry frunció el ceño no muy seguro de lo que sentía con esa nueva información.

—Los Strange una de las familias sangre pura con gran presencia en el mundo mágico —comentó ron quien parecía emocionado al enterarse que Harry pertenecía a dicha familia. —están a la par de los Malfoy.  
—¿Son magos oscuros? —cuestionó Harry. Le preocupaba que esa persona pudiera hacerle algún daño al ser “el niño que vivió”.

Ron negó con la cabeza antes de explicar que ellos no estaban a favor de ninguna facción, eran abiertamente neutrales.   
Al llegar a la estación fue abordado por dos mujeres una de ellas tenía una larga cabellera azabache; el color de sus ojos era como el suyo, a su lado estaba una pelirroja ataviada en un traje de ejecutiva de tres piezas que a todas luces se veía muy costoso.

—¿Harry Potter? —cuestionó la pelirroja. Él asintió un poco cohibido. Ambas mujeres llamaban mucho la atención. —Soy Virginia Potts…  
—Y yo Donna Strange, ¡tú tía! —agregó con tono jovial que aun sin desearlo terminó por contagiarlo.

Miró alrededor esperando ver al Sr. Strange o a su padrino en su forma de perro, pero no había rastro de ninguno. Las mujeres parecieron darse cuenta pues de inmediato, Donna le informó que su hermano era muy conocido y no quería comprometer su seguridad por esa razón se decidió que ellas fuesen encargadas de recogerlo.  
Harry no pudo evitar preguntar por los Dursley. Ambas mujeres arrugaron la nariz.  
Al parecer, tío Vernon y tía Petunia estuvieron mas que encantados de deshacerse de él, aun así, habían tenido la osadía de solicitar una exorbitante suma de dinero por su custodia, por suerte, Pepper ‹‹como le dijo a Harry que podía llamarla››, era una excelente negociante y logró un trato de solo 1 millón de libras, una suma demasiado elevada a opinión de Potter.

Las dos mujeres llevaron al niño hasta un vehículo donde un hombre regordete lo ayudó con su maleta. Estaba preocupado de que pusieran a Hedwing en la cajuela como hacía el tío Vernon, en su lugar, Donna le pidió que la sacara de la jaula para que estuviera más cómoda en la parte trasera del auto, junto a él.

—Espero tengas hambre cariño —dijo Donna con alegre voz. La Strange le contó que primero irían al hogar familiar, le habló sobre sus padres y lo emocionados que estaban de conocerlo.  
Harry se sintió abrumado, no solo por el hecho de conocer a sus abuelos, también porque su tía no perdía oportunidad de hacer alguna demostración de cariño. Su incomodidad no disminuyó con Eugene y Beverly Strange.  
Si Donna era expresiva, la matriarca de la familia llevaba las cosas a otro nivel.

Tan pronto como Beverly había tenido a Harry en su rango de visión, se apresuró a encerrarlo en un gran y fuerte abrazo, además de llenarlo de besos.

—Madre, lo asustas —dijo el Sr. Strange ‹‹puedes llamarme Stephen››, estaba usando esas ropas azules con la capa que le había visto en el colegio.  
—Por supuesto que la abuela no asusta a su querido y adorable nieto mayor —respondió Beverly al tiempo que rozaba su mejilla con la de Harry. —Debo darle todo el amor y cariño que no pude darle en todos estos años.  
—Cariño, creo que es suficiente, nuestro precioso nieto necesita descansar —por fin, la matriarca dejó al niño.

Beverly decidió llevar personalmente a Harry a la habitación destinada para él, por supuesto que su lechuza tenía un cómodo lugar. Una hora después, se sirvió la cena y pudo ver a su padrino. Fue la mejor comida que hubiese probado, mucho mejor que los banquetes de Hogwarts ‹‹el secreto es amor, mi adorable y dulce nieto››. En la mañana abordaron un avión privado que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

Harry observó el lugar. Nunca había viajado en avión, ni siquiera en clase turista, y ahora estaba en esa cabina que desbordaba opulencia desde sus amplios y cómodos asientos de cuero hasta un pequeño jacuzzi, incluso había una preciosa sala de juegos con una enorme pantalla.

—Adelante, siéntete libre de tomar lo que desees —dijo Stephen. No sabía cómo acercarse al niño y Sirius no le ayudaba, se mantenía al margen siempre que él y Harry estaban juntos.  
—Gracias —respondió Potter sin saber qué más decir o hacer. Sin darse cuenta terminó observando con mayor detenimiento al Dr. Strange. Usaba una camisa de manga larga y unos pantalones que lucían cómodos, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue los guantes de negros que se ceñían a sus manos, Stephen se dio cuenta de esto pues de inmediato las escondió. —Lo siento, yo…  
—Está bien —suspiró. Le era difícil hablar de lo sucedido con las personas cercanas y nunca lo había hecho con extraños, pero Harry era su hijo ‹‹de acuerdo a los exámenes de ADN y mágicos que hizo después de visitar al niño en Hogwarts››, debía contarle si éste tenía curiosidad.

Stephen le dijo que él, en algún tiempo fue uno de los mejores neurocirujanos entre los mugles, pero también un excelente medimago.   
Sanar personas fue tan importante como lo era su esposo, pero en algún momento la arrogancia comenzó a dominar su vida y solo aceptaba casos que pudieran ayudar a su carrera. Dejó a la deriva a muchas personas por no representar un buen reto.  
Un día, mientras circulaba por la carretera en su adorado Lamborghini mientras hablaba con su asistente por teléfono. Entonces algo chocó su auto y lo hizo salirse de la carretera, por suerte logró controlar el vehículo y no resultó herido.   
Al salir del coche fue atacado por un mago oscuro, pudo derrotarlo, pero sus manos…

—No sé qué clase de maldición me lanzó —dijo al tiempo que se retiraba los guantes para mostrar sus manos tenían un extraño color negruzco con venas violeta que recorrían hasta casi llegar a los codos. Temblaban como si tuviera miedo —. Mi vida no corre peligro, pero no puedo ni usar una varita apropiadamente.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué decir sin que el Dr. Strange pensara que sentía lástima por él.

—Mi carrera estaba destruida y mis intentos de recuperar el uso de mis manos casi termina con mi matrimonio —Stephen cerró los ojos y suspiró con nostalgia —. Entonces me encontré con un hombre al que no quise operar pues tenía parálisis que no podía ser tratada. Me dijo a dónde tenía que ir y lo hice. Aprendí un nuevo tipo de magia.  
—Pero no pudo recuperar sus manos —Stephen sonrió comprensivo. Se colocó nuevamente los guantes, no le gustaba mostrar su problema por demasiado tiempo.  
—No, pero conseguí algo más valioso —Harry no comprendió del todo, pero prefirió dejar el tema por la paz, no quería importunar más, tal vez más adelante podría conversar un poco más o él y preguntarle de su padre.

Continuará…

…

Espero les gustara el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente.


	6. Capítulo 6.- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar parte II

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 6.- Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar parte II

Harry observó su nueva habitación. Era más grande que la casa de los Dursley. La gran cama, el espacioso armario, los muebles elegantes. La pantalla plana casi cubría una de las paredes.  
Tanta opulencia y lujo bien podía pertenecer a algún miembro de la realeza. La habitación estaba poniendo nervioso a Harry ‹‹ ¿qué tal si arruinaba algo? ››, lo único positivo era que Hedwig tenía su espacio y una forma fácil de salir o entrar a su placer.

—Espero que sea de tu agrado —el niño se sobresaltó. Stephen estaba en la entrada junto a un hombre más bajo, Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, se trataba de Tony Stark. —Si no te agrada, podemos remodelar.

Potter negó con la cabeza, era más de lo que jamás tuvo, incluso estaba seguro que era incluso mejor a cualquier habitación en el mundo mágico o de la familia real.

—Si necesitas algo, J.A.R.V.I.S. puede ayudarte —dijo Tony. Harry lo miró sin entender, ¿acaso era el nombre de su elfo domestico? —. Jar, di hola.  
—Es un placer, señor, mi nombre es J.A.R.V.I.S. y estoy a su servicio —Potter se sobresaltó, buscó de dónde provenía la voz, pero no logró encontrar el origen. ¿sería un fantasma?, ¿alguna criatura mágica? No lo creía posible, era, después de todo una casa muggle, aunque vivía un mago en ella.  
—Se trata de una IA —explicó Strange. Comprendía bien al niño, después de todo la magia y la tecnología no se mezclaban, incluso él, que estaba casado con el mismísimo Tony Stark, le costaba trabajo adaptarse a la vida en la Torre. —Una inteligencia artificial, se encarga de todo aquí, sin él, es probable que a estas alturas sería viudo.

El multimillonario miró a Strange con reproche que de inmediato se volvió una sonrisa para desconcierto de Harry pues J.A.R.V.I.S mencionó que de hecho dudaba que alguno de ellos pudiera sobrevivir sin su ayuda.

—Tienes el mismo acceso de Peter —dijo Tony —, puedes ir a donde desees, pero hay ciertos pisos que están restringidos pues pueden ser peligrosos.  
—Puedes pedirle todo lo que quieras a J.A.R.V.I.S., él te ayudará en lo que necesites —comentó Stephen.  
—Hoy es viernes, lo que significa que pediremos comida —mencionó Tony —, ¿te gusta la pizza?

Potter no supo qué contestar, no es que no conociera la pizza, pero siempre que los Dursley llegaban a comprarla jamás le permitían probar ni una rebanada, debía conformarse con el aroma y, por otro lado, en Hogwars no existía en el menú, incluso era posible que en el mundo mágico ni siquiera fuese conocida.  
Ambos adultos se dieron cuenta lo que, por supuesto hizo que Stephen odiara más a esos muggles, si no fuera por su juramento…

—Bueno, en ese caso haremos que tu padre nos traiga la mejor pizza de Chicago, ¿estás de acuerdo? —si Harry o Stephen quisieron decir algo, Tony no lo permitió pues arrastró a su esposo hasta la salida para dejar descansar al niño.

Transcurrieron algunos minutos antes de que el joven mago decidiera salir y conocer su nuevo hogar, aunque con cierta cautela pues aun temía ser regañado. Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la gran sala de preciosos muebles donde un niño de alrededor de 10 años, estaba sentado en el piso construyendo con legos.

—Hola —saludó Peter al darse cuenta de Potter —, ¿eres mi nuevo hermano? Papá dijo que papá doctor tenía un hijo era mago como él, ¿también puedes hacer portales y látigos dorados?

Parpadeó. Supuso que ese niño era el hijo adoptado de su pa… del Sr. Strange, era unos años menor que él, con un cuerpo flacucho, cabello castaño, bajo para su edad.

—Soy Peter Stark-Strange —dijo sonriendo al no recibir respuesta de su nuevo hermano.  
—Harry Potter —respondió el joven mago. Peter ladeó la cabeza, confundido, aunque de inmediato volvió a mostrar su dentadura.  
—Entiendo, entonces puedes llamarme Peter Parker —comentó sin perder esa jovialidad que a Harry le hacía recordar a los gemelos sin embargo dudaba que existieran más similitudes con los hermanos Weasly —. Sé que debemos usar nombres falsos, ya que nuestros padres son súper héroes, pero…  
—Ellos no son mis padres —interrumpió molesto. Él no quería estaba en ese lugar por gusto, aunque era 100% mejor que vivir con los Dursley, de todas formas, hubiese preferido no saber la verdad, seguir creyendo que Lily Evans era su madre, que estaba casa con James Potter, que se amaban y que su padre, no era un...  
—Te entiendo —dijo Peter sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos —. Yo aún quiero a mis padres, a mi tío Ben y a la tía May —se acercó hasta quedar a unos centímetros de su nuevo hermano —, pero sé que no están molestos porque los quiera a ellos. Papá dice que lo bueno del amor es que siempre puedes fabricar más. No tienes que quitarle a uno para darle a otro.

Harry trató de decirle a Peter que eso era una tontería, las personas limitaban su amor y con frecuencia lo cambiaban, engañaban a sus “seres amados”, así eran las personas, ruines, traicioneras…

—Eso… —Harry fue interrumpido por el sonido del ascensor y las voces de varios adultos que hablaban alegremente. Peter frunció el ceño al ver a los recién llegados, ¿por qué? Eran el Capitán América, Viuda Negra y Ojo de Halcón, los Vengadores, los héroes más amados y admirados entre los muggles, incluso él pensaba que eran fantásticos.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber la razón del cambio radical de Peter; en cuanto Tony y Steve Rogers estuvieron en la misma habitación comenzaron a discutir por lo “irresponsable” que era Stark por adoptar a otro niño.

—¿Disculpa? Que yo sepa, ni Stephen o yo, necesitamos de tu autorización para traer a quien queramos a nuestra casa —dijo Tony con los brazos cruzados. Peter había tomado a Harry de la mano para darle apoyo y dárselo él mismo.  
—También es nuestra casa —el genio no podía creer la desfachatez de Rogers, ya podía escuchar a Stephen decir que tenía razón al no haber estado de acuerdo en convertir la torre en guarida para vagabundos.  
—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó con sarcasmo —. Me recuerdas cuanto es tu contribución…  
—Vamos Stark, esto es ridículo —intervino Clint Barton —, solo estamos preocupados por los niños, todos sabemos que ustedes no son exactamente muy responsables.

Tony estuvo por responder, pero el sonido de un portal abriéndose lo hizo calmarse, por un momento olvidándose de sus “invitados”. A unos metros, un circulo dorado fue apareciendo hasta permitir dejar pasar a Stephen quien traía alrededor de 10 cajas de pizza que la Capa de Levitación ayudaba a cargar.  
Strange frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la presencia de sus molestos vecinos. Luego de la invasión de New York, Tony les había ofrecido un lugar donde quedarse, a cada Vengador se le proporcionó un piso; al principio, era solo vivienda, después, alimento, ropa y tecnología, llegando hasta el punto que Steve Rogers y su banda de alegres soldados, comenzaron a sentirse dueños de la torre, llegando incluso a meterse en la vida privada de la pareja.

—Capitán voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan, como verán, Tony, nuestros hijos y yo queremos pasar una cena familiar —dijo el hechicero tratando de mantener la diplomacia.  
—Vamos Strange, tienen suficiente comida para todos —se quejó Barton queriendo tomar una de las cajas, pero la capa se lo impidió.

La discusión continuó un poco más hasta que Stephen, harto, creó un portal a los pies de Clint haciéndolo caer, lo que hizo enojar a Rogers y que quisiera iniciar otro enfrentamiento, pero tuvo que desistir cuando Peter comenzó a llorar asustado.

—Después hablaremos de esto —dijo el Capitán con seriedad —. Dr. Strange por favor libere a Clint.

Stephen rodó los ojos, sin embargo, le informó que el agente se encontraba en perfectas condiciones en Central Park.  
Una vez que Rogers y Natasha se fueron, tanto Tony como Stephen trataron de aligerar el ambiente, hablando de cosas tan triviales como el clima, terminando con historias de Hogwarts que encantaron a ambos niños, en especial a Peter.

Potter disfrutó de los pequeños relatos, olvidando por un momento aquel sentimiento oscuro que iba creciendo en lo más recóndito de su corazón, pero la semilla del odio había sido sembrada y alimentada sin que nadie pudiera darse cuenta, ojalá sus padres se percataran antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Continuará…

…

Hola gente, disculpen la demora, aunque yo, como la mayoría del mundo estoy en cuarentena, no me ha sido posible actualizar. Bueno, no, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	7. Capítulo 7.- Quiero ser tu amigo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee, los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark. Dr. Strange/James Potter (pasado)  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Crossover, Universo semi alterno, mención de Mpreg y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Beta Reader: 

Resumen: Stephen conoció a James Potter durante su época de colegio en Hogwarts. Dejó el mundo mágico poco antes de que estallara la guerra contra Voldemort, para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en medico (tanto medimago como no mágico). Por casualidad conoce a Tony Stark, se hacen amigos y con el tiempo, se casan, pero ¿qué pasaría si el joven Harry Potter fuese el hijo de Strange?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría la nueva familia del Hechicero Supremo?

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El pasado regresa

Capítulo 7.- Quiero ser tu amigo

Ok, su nueva vida era como un paraíso; Stephen y Tony no lo trataban como si fuese un elfo doméstico, ni lo mataban de hambre, al contrario; su habitación estaba equipada con la última tecnología muggle, además de contar con su propio espacio y libros de magia y hechicería, tenía acceso al refrigerador las 24 horas, ¡incluso podía pedir lo que quisiera sin pedir permiso antes!  
Sin mencionar que vivía con los héroes más fuertes de la tierra, era como un sueño para cualquier niño. Sin embargo, él no se sentía que aquella fuese su casa, ni su familia.  
Cierto, tenía a su padrino con él, pero el saber que Stephen Strange era su padre, lo hacia sentir… no sabía que sentía.

—¡Harry! —Peter ingresó en su habitación sin llamar antes. Llevaba ya dos semanas viviendo en esa casa y el otro niño lo trataba como si lo conociera de toda la vida, aunque era agradable que no lo viera con adoración, como la mayoría en el mundo mágico, seguía siendo molesto el poco respeto que tenía por su espacio personal.  
—Peter —dijo el joven mago; no lo llamaba por su apellido, pues la última vez que lo intentó, el castaño no hizo mas que darle un sermón sobre lo importante que era la familia.  
—Papá me dijo que pronto regresarás a tu escuela —Harry asintió, aunque siendo sincero, con todo lo que había sucedido (y de lo que por supuesto se enteraron Stephen y Tony), había pensado que no le permitirían regresar; una ínfima de él deseaba que sucediera.

Nada de Voldemord…  
Nada de “el niño que vivió”…  
Nada de preocuparse por salvar su vida o la de otros…  
Solo él y una vida de estudiante común y corriente.

—Debes estar emocionado —Harry se encogió de hombros. Debía admitir que no sentía esa alegría que sintió en el pasado.

Hogwarts representaba una salida, un descanso a su horrible vida de sirviente, de esclavo para una familia que lo odiaba.  
No lo admitiría tan fácil, pero en New York había encontrado la felicidad; Stephen y Tony eran buenas personas, igual que Peter y la Srta. Pepper, Happy, el Dr. Banner y el Sr. Rhodey.  
No pasaba hambre, incluso aumentó un poco de peso.  
Solo debía mantener su habitación ordenada y limpia, era, de hecho, su única obligación.  
Solía pasar las mañanas en compañía de su padrino, quién le contaba historias de su papá y ma… Lily, incluso de Stephen.  
Odiaba admitirlo, pero dichos relatos lo animaron a acercarse más a su otro padre biológico y la familia de éste. Descubrió que no era tan malo, que al igual que él, era víctima de una red de intrigas y mentiras que terminaron por arruinar su vida (la de Harry). 

—¿Te llevarás la IA que papá te dio? —a los pocos días de su llegada, Tony, le regaló diferentes aparatos electrónicos: una computadora, tablet, varias consolas de videojuego y un reloj que contenía una IA llamada Sabrina, que por supuesto, tenía la voz de una actriz que interpretaba a una bruja rubia en una serie de Netflix que Stephen no los dejaba ver «cuando cumplan 18», se la habían dado con el fin de que pudiera estar en contacto con ellos y pedir ayuda en caso de estar en peligro.

—No creo que ella sea de ayuda en Hogwarts —dijo Harry.  
—Me ofendes —le respondió Sabrina —. El Sr. Stark me programó con un vasto conocimiento en hechizos y pócimas; sería de gran ayuda para que Snevellus no le quite puntos a tu casa por causa tuya. Además, cuento buenos chistes.

Claro que su padrino había ayudado con información de Hogwarts, incluyendo los sobrenombres a Snape, algo que le ganó a Sirius un regaño y un castigo a Tony por parte de Stephen.

—Con que aquí estaban —ambos niños se sobresaltaron ante la ladina sonrisa de Sirius. 

Black se había recuperado de su tiempo en Azkaban; ganó peso, las ojeras desaparecieron y su cabello bien peinado; usaba ropas de estilo muggle.

—¡Tío Sirius! —exclamó Peter antes de lanzarse al hombre, quien lo cargó para hacerlo girar.

Por supuesto que Peter se había ganado el cariño de Black con relativa facilidad; por supuesto que Harry no se sentía celoso del niño, claro que no, ¿por qué lo tendría?

—¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros?  
—Estoy buscando a Stephen.

Desde hace un par de días, Strange le había estado enseñando las Artes Místicas a Sirius y a Harry, seguro de que eso los ayudaría en un futuro.  
Black había demostrado talento para conjurar portales, aunque tenía problemas para crear objetos con su magia.  
Harry estaba peor, incapaz de, si quiera conjurar una chispa; era frustrante y no ayudaba la mirada que Stephen solía darle, como si le tuviera lástima.

—Papá doctor fue a ver al tío Wong —respondió Peter. Canuto asintió con la cabeza, solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, aun el recuerdo del día posterior a su llegada, le perturbaba.

Stephen había ido a cumplir una misión; al parecer un demonio Inter dimensional intentaba hacer de las suyas y tuvo que detenerla. Por supuesto que Strange logró derrotarlo, pero regresó herido, sus ropas manchadas con su sangre; por suerte, Peter se encontraba con Bruce en sus clases especiales y Harry había salido con Pepper a comprar ropa, pues según Tony, no tenía suficiente.   
Black sabía que la vida de Stephen como héroe no era un lecho de rosas, aún así le preocupaba que algún día no regresara, Harry ya había perdido suficientes seres queridos, otro más podría romper de algún modo al niño.

Los pensamientos del animago se vieron interrumpidos a causa del sonido característico de un portal abriéndose; tan pronto como Stephen emergió, su capa se separó de él para saludar a ambos niños.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Sirius tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía por el hombre más joven. Strange asintió con la cabeza.  
—Asuntos menores —Black se relajó, aunque la preocupación no dejaba su mente, ¿Cómo es que el esposo de Stephen podía vivir con la incertidumbre?

…

Harry observó a su padre realizar distintos movimientos con las manos para crear portales. Era frustrante, tanto para Potter como para Sirius.

—Las artes místicas puede resultar… aterradoras para un usuario natural de la magia —Stephen lo sabía mejor que nadie, después de todo él, en su momento, fue un pésimo alumno que no podía ni siquiera abrir un minúsculo portal; claro, hasta que Ancestral lo dejó en el Everest, por supuesto que él no le haría eso a su hijo, tal vez a Sirius, pero no a su hijo.  
—Las artes místicas no son tan distintas a la magia —dijo al tiempo que creaba algunas mariposas azules que revoloteaban alrededor de Harry y Sirius. —Todo se centra en nuestro núcleo mágico; los muggles también lo tienen, la única diferencia es que ellos olvidaron cómo hacerlo.

Stephen rodeó a los dos magos, como un depredador a su presa.

—Las varitas sirven para canalizar su magia y su mente —dijo serio —. El anillo de Honda funciona bajo el mismo principio. Cierren los ojos, visualicen el lugar al que desean ir y materialícenlo.

…

Mientras Stephen enseñaba a Harry y Sirius en la sala de entrenamientos, Rogers y Natasha los observaban desde una esquina.

Steve pensaba que no era correcto traer a un desconocido sin siquiera consultarlo con él, sin contar que podría ser peligroso para los niños, pero como siempre Stark y Strange pasaban por alto su autoridad por su egolatría, sin importarles poner en riesgo al equipo.

—Busqué información del hijo de Strange —dijo Natasha de pronto —. Vivía con una familia, los Dursley en el número 4 de Privet Drive —la espía le contó sobre ellos y la supuesta relación que tenían con Harry.  
Steve frunció el ceño a cada palabra de su compañera. Harry era hijo de Lily Evans, hermana de la matriarca Dursey; su vida de estudiante era desconocida después de los 11 años, hasta su muerte.  
Harry había aparecido misteriosamente en la puerta de sus familiares sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al igual que con sus padres, Natasha no fue capaz de descubrir la ubicación o cualquier indicio de su escuela.

—Seguro que Strange abandonó a la madre del niño al enterarse del embarazo —comentó Rogers cruzándose de brazos —, demasiada responsabilidad para alguien como él.

La espía asintió con la cabeza, dando la razón al super soldado.

…

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó el niño, quien había abierto un pequeño portal, donde se apreciaba algún lugar del Callejón Diagon. Stephen sonrió, orgulloso de su hijo.  
—¡Bien hecho Harry! —exclamó Canuto antes de abrazar al niño, haciendo que perdiera la concentración y se cerrara el portal. —Prongs estaría tan orgulloso.  
—¿Eso crees?  
—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Stephen —, incluso estaría pensando qué maldades podrían hacer con esa nueva habilidad.

El hechicero agradeció a los Vishantis porque su ex nunca conoció esa clase de magia, pero al mismo tiempo lamentó el hecho.

—Si sigues así, Voldemort lo pensará dos veces antes de meterse contigo —Harry asintió, en un arrebato de euforia abrazó a Stephen,  
—Gracias papá —el niño no pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pues de inmediato fue interrumpido por Sirius quien se había transformado en perro y ahora lamía el rostro del niño.

Por otro lado, Stephen había sido completamente desarmado; su mente y su cuerpo se desconectaron del otro, sumergiéndolo en un agradable letargo.

Papá… ¿Cómo es que una palabra tan simple podía estar cargada de tanto poder?

Stephen quería seguir escuchando a Harry llamarlo así, e iba a lograrlo.

…

El plan de Stephen para que Harry lo considerara su padre era simple; pasar más tiempo con el niño. Su primer contacto a solas fue al llevarlo de compras al Callejón Diagon; compró cuanto objeto su hijo miró, deseoso de complacer al menor. Por supuesto, Strange usó un hechizo para que no los reconocieran, no quería poner al niño en peligro.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo Harry, un tanto cohibido, no acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, a pesar de haber estado viviendo por algunas semanas con Stephen y Tony.   
—Solo te doy algo de lo material que no pude darte mientras crecías —Potter no sabía qué contestar.  
—Vamos, no seas tímido, dile que te compre una nueva escoba —por supuesto que Sabrina debía dar su opinión, rompiendo el momento. —Él es un gran fanático del Quidditch. Es un genial deporte, si tuviera un cuerpo, también lo jugaría.  
—Suficiente —la reprendió Harry, cubriendo el reloj con su mano. Stephen sonrió ante el sonrojo de su hijo.  
—James fue capitán de Gyffindor —el niño asintió —, era un gran jugador, y lo sabía; no perdía oportunidad de regodearse.  
—¿Tú también jugabas? —Strange negó con la cabeza —, era bueno volando, incluso me pidieron que me uniera al equipo de Slytherin, pero mi prioridad era convertirme en medimago.

Harry quería preguntar más acerca de sus días de escuela, pero no se atrevía.

—Vamos Doc, queremos los chismes jugosos —por primera vez, Potter agradeció tener a su entrometida IA —, ¿Cómo se enamoraron?, ¿Quién dio el primer paso?, ¿Cuándo fue que comenzaron a trabajar en hacer a Harry?

Ok, ya no estaba tan agradecido de tenerla. Stephen dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa.

—¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para hablar? —el niño asintió, cohibido.

Dirigieron sus pasos a un callejón solitario, donde Stephen creo un portal que los llevaría a un lugar tranquilo, lejos de los ojos indiscretos o posibles espías, aunque ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba al llegar…

Continuará….

…

Después de 80 años por fin actualizo. Bueno, espero les gustara el capitulo y nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
